Herobrine vs Lex luthor
Description Minecraft vs dc two villains who rival the main character and has beaten them on many occasions This is cenus9548's third death battle Interlude Boomstick: When you talk about superman or Steve you can't go without some of their biggest enimes Wiz: Herobrine the antagonist of Steve in all sorts of fan made stuff Boomstick: and lex luthor the arch nemesis of superman Wiz and today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Herobrine Wiz: The year was 2010 and a Minecraft player hopped onto a world and walked around like normal collecting wood but than he noticed something in the fog Boomstick: It was the default Steve skin but had a different look to it as in the eyes had no pupils Wiz: The player tried to get closer but it ran away into the fog disappearing never to be seen again Boomstick: Which is a total lie because as the player kept playing he saw weird things in his world 2×2 tunnels, small perfect pyramids, groves of trees missing leaves the usual stuff Wiz: The player quit and went to Minecraft forums to ask other people if they had seen something like this but found none Boomstick: This mystery man was later called Herobrine by the fandom had has been as popular since than Wiz: Hes got two different types of weapons but are powerful nonetheless *Diamond sword *Command block Wiz: Now his diamond sword is vicious in of its own right his command block is meant for something deadlier Boomstick: With this block Herobrine can use it to do nearly whatever he wants like spawn tons of TNT or spawn thousands of mobs but this last one is far more deadlier Wiz: If he wants to end his opponent fast he can literally kill them with one command Boomstick: So Wiz where can I get one of these? Wiz: Herobrine has a deadly set of armor. diamond armor and the dark outfit from the gods don't bleed storyline Boomstick: Hes got crazy cool abilities Wiz: He has superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman reflexes he can fly or teleport Boomstick: He has electricity manipulation and not only matter manipulation but weather manipulation as well Wiz: He can warp reality summon or create mobs he has enhanced durability and is a master at combat and can mind control mobs Boomstick: He has telekinesis pyrokinesis and can shoot fire balls Wiz: He has two forms if that's what you want to call them Boomstick: Zombie Herobrine is just well Herobrine but zombified Wiz: And red eye Herobrine which is where his eyes turn red and he gets more aggressive in this form Boomstick: Herobrine is strong Hes able to fight on par with Steve and notch and almost conquered hypixel and even resurrected himself after death now that's awesome Wiz: Hes started forest fires and is able to go toe to toe with entity 303 who is superior to Herobrine said by himself as well Hes been able to stalk Steve for years Boomstick: I mean hey if this was the real world he would be arrested in seconds Wiz: Hes taught many mobs at the monster school and even killed Steve in an alternate universe Boomstick: Hes sent someone flying in mid air by a roundhouse kick and has killed an army of mobs Wiz: Hes defeated dreadlord and survived looking at slendermans face however he isn't perfect and has some flaws and weaknesses Boomstick: He hasn't even been able to kill notch or defeat him and has actually been defeated by Steve and entity 303 on many occasions and can be tricked by his own traps Wiz: Hes been defeated in his own mansion and despite having a great healing factor has been killed several times and often fails to destroy the Minecraft world Boomstick: Don't forget Hes nearly been killed by an enderman and gets annoyed at other mobs Wiz: Hes weak to prep time has been outsmarted mostly by notch is weak to a full set of diamond enchanted weapons struggles to lift bedrock and gets very angry quickly Boomstick: Like the time he got angry because so one called him blind Wiz: But still if you are to see a figure in the fog beware because Herobrine is after you Lex luthor Wiz: Alexander Joseph luthor is an admirably self made man who is the CEO of lexcorp a sizable conglomerate based inThe city metropolis and is one of the third richest man of the world Boomstick: Even though Hes rich he participates in charity events Wiz: Don't get the right idea luthor is motivated by his ego and pride rather than mortality infact lexcorp is an organized black market arms trades and other shady deals Boomstick: It was this lust of power that eventually made him a sworn enemy of superman Wiz: luthor gradually grew jealous to the point of attempting to get rid of the alien and uses his war suit Boomstick: Speaking of the war suit this bad boy is a culmination of technology from lex darkseid and brainiac Wiz: It has superhuman strength and durability it can fly and has force fields that can negate heat vision Boomstick: It has a flamethrower and energy blades as well with energy blasts which includes four different kryptonite energy generators in each suits finger tips Wiz: Lex is incredible powerful Hes resisted mind control which surpasses deathstroke and has frequently and fearlessly goes up against kryptonians he was also crushed under ruble from a building and survived Boomstick: Hes defeated nightwing and Batman in hand to hand combat and has even impaled supergirl and made the ultimate crime he stole FORTY CAKES that basted! Wiz: Hes solved the anti- life equation Boomstick: But lex is well weak in someway Wiz: Yes under that suit lex is still a mortal man and Hes also a little cocky Boomstick: Hes got to be one of the greatest villains ever I still can't believe he stole forty cakes Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set and we've ran the data through all possibility's Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! Fight Lex was at a bar next to someone and than he went and whispered in his ear Guy: If you say your as strong as you say than go to this mountain its the home of one of the deadliest beings in the world Lex smiling slightly at the news Lex: Where is it? MOUNTAIN RANGE Lex walking up to it in his war suit and seeing a opening at the cave and than walking slow as it lead down deeper than about 10 feet down seeing it. stepping onto a plat form surrounded by molten lava than in the middle was something it was black and looked like an egg. Walking up to it and reaching his hand out before a fire ball strikes it fast obliterating it lex turning around to see a man in a light blue shirt and jeans the man looking up and lex noticed he had no pupils Herobrine: What are you doing here you fool! Lex smiling at him Lex: You are the reason im hear you idiotic being Lex than whipping out his energy blades Lex: I am going to kill you and show im the most powered being im the universe! Herobrine: Than try Lex charging fast at Herobrine but Herobrine pulling out his diamond sword and whipping it on lex blades than teleporting behind him and nearly getting a hit but is blocked than teleporting into the air to proceed to shoot fire balls at lex who cuts them in half and again attempting to hit Herobrine but teleporting away as lex lands back on the ground Lex: You rely on cheap magic tricks to help you win well I got tricks of my own Herobrine appearing behind him but lex acting fast and punching him hard on the head than slashing across his chest leaving a long blood mark than kicking him hard into a wall and falling down. Herobrine getting up and than shooting Tons of fire balls at lex than lighting bolts which strike lex hard in the stomach Lex: You got lucky on that first hit but you want be able to get another Herobrine throwing more fire balls but lex blocks them by his force field and charging than whipping him across the face to than stab him in the leg then uppercutting him sending him to the wall Lex grabbing his leg than slamming him hard onto the ground than blasting Herobrine with his flamethrower causing a huge explosion Lex stepping back to see nothing there than Herobrine appearing behind him and stabbing lex suit leg lex turning around in surprise Lex: What! Than uppercutted hard sending him stumbling back Herobrine than attempting to kick his head but being blocked by his force field than lex laughing as Herobrine does everything to break it but not working than lex grabbing his leg and slamming him into the ground Herobrine jumping back to block lex blades and have a sword fight bashing together but neither making any attempts until Herobrine uppercutting his suit sending it to the ceiling but lex blasting his flamethrower hitting Herobrine sending him back and getting to the ground than grabbing Herobrine shirt collar and launching him upward and out of the cave and into the night sky where he proceeds to shoot lightning at lex who dodges and attempts to hot him. Herobrine teleporting behind him to knee him in the back than grabbing his arm and throwing him into the earth Lex getting up to be attacked by herobrine pigs sheep's and chickens which climb all over him leaving him confused and mad Lex: Get of me you disgusting animals! Than stabbing each one until they die looking up to be hit hard by Lightning to than be surrounded by fire but flying over it Lex: That was your plan you no good idiot Than lex is hit hard by a fire ball sending him to earth but quickly flying towards herobrine who teleports behind him punching him in the stomach sending him crashing and quickly getting up to block a sword swipe Herobrine quickly creating a skeleton behind him which shoots at lex bit the arrows bounce off Lex: Really? Than a creeper appearing behind him blowing up sending g lex to the ground herobrine than punching him and kicking hard bit lex attempting to block but hit hard in the to each by a zombie and husk than lex is covered in fog Lex: Where did you go this time? Walking around killing all the pesky mobs until its only him than lightning striking the sky than snow falling down than lex realized hes changing the weather as hes than surrounded by walls of fire Than a fire ball slamming into him lex looking up to see herobrine holding something a command block the next thing lex saw was a wall of obsidian surround him than lava pouring from the top lex looking shocked than blasting at the side until it gave way and escaped to turn around and see herobrine Herobrine charged and shot lightning at him but lex dodging than grabbing his leg and than swinging him fast into the air than lex summoning down his giant lasers and blasting them at herobrine who sends fireballs and lightning at the beam which collide together creating a humongous explosion destroying all the trees and catching herobrine in it as lex watches smiling The dust clears trees on fire dead animals everywhere and one huge crator in the ground lex standing in the middle with fog around him Lex: And that's that Walking away as a sinister voice sounds out and a pair of red eyes flash from the fog Lex looking back Lex: Impossible! Herobrine charges out his eyes red than ramming g hard into lex slamming him into the wall than grabbing his leg and swinging him around and launching lex high into the air than following fast lex looking in time for herobrine smashing into him and breaking his armor and grabbing lex by the throat Herobrine: You said your a god well last time I checked a god didn't wear a stupid Halloween costume Spinning around fast than launching lex into the side of the mountain than herobrine landing on the ground KO herobrine is walking back into the mountain as a zombie picks up lex's arm and begins eatING it Conclusion Boomstick: Wait so does this mean herobrine can fight against superman Wiz: Don't say it... lex was a very hard opponent for herobrine not really able to be hurt as hes got force fields like crazy Boomstick: But in the end herobrine was far more strong get and tougher Wiz: Yes both have some very big anger issues Boomstick: Given that he could shoot lightning and Controll the weather yeah he had a big advantage and given his healing factor he very much had the edge Wiz: And herobrines gone up against god like beings and even the freaking creator of Minecraft and survived! Boomstick: And given that lex has only been able to last against sups was because his suit so take away suit and yeah its pretty obvious Wiz: And since herobrine is basically a god its pretty easy to find the winner Boomstick: I guess lex turned a blind eye Wiz: That wasant even you know what whatever the winner is herobrine Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Video Game vs Comic Book themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Minecraft vs DC Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Cenus9548